Snow
by BonesBird
Summary: Morgan wakes Garcia up on Christmas morning. Side chapter to my Christmas Challenge fic.  M rate. MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY FIC!


**Title: Snow  
****Summary: Morgan wakes Garcia up on Christmas morning. Side chapter to my Christmas Challenge fic. (M rate. MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY FIC!)**

**Authors note is at the end of this chapter. It's a long one, covering the last year. (Quite possibly longer than the one-shot) Smutty Christmas fun for our favourite couple. **

* * *

It was pitch black when he got back to his house, knowing that Pen slept deeply enough to let him into the house silently. The snow had started falling just as he boarded the plane. They'd been grounded for safety fears, and he'd decided to come home rather than get another flight. The snow was still falling heavily as he'd run up the steps onto his deck and let himself into the house, disarming the alarm system, and setting up a fire in his grate before running up the stairs to see her asleep on his bed. He always loved seeing that. Whenever she'd stayed he'd loved it, curling up with her in his arms. He watched her for a while, before sitting on the bed beside her, brushing her hair off her face.

"Merry Christmas baby girl" He whispered into her ear.

"Is it Christmas?" She replied groggily, rolling over to face him

"It is, and it's snowing" he smiled down at her, kissing her cheek,

"Snow?" she grinned, still with a groggy look on her face

"Yes, come on baby, join the land of the living" he joked, pulling her into a sitting position. Moving behind her and holding her in the sitting position while she woke up just a little. He put his head on her shoulder, smiling at the feeling

"I don't want too, I can't believe you didn't make your flight" she whispered, placing her cheek next to his.

"I'm glad I didn't, now, come on, snow" he pulled her up, smiling as she finally seemed to join him

"Snow!" She jumped up, he pulled some clothes out for her and watched as she pulled one of his jumpers on. He took her hand and dragged her out onto the deck. They both smiled as the large flakes dropped and stuck to the ground around them. "Merry Christmas" she whispered, turning around in his arms.

"Merry Christmas" he murmured back to her, before leaning forward and kissing her. The minute she started kissing back he deepened the kiss. The romance of the moment hadn't been lost on either of them, and friends went out the window. Years of want poured into the kiss, one that neither of them wanted to break.

He took a breath, then another, leaning his forehead against hers, slowly meeting her gaze and smiling, before stealing yet another kiss, refusing to let her go. He laughed as she started kissing him back. One or the other of them started a kiss, letting her know how much he wanted her. He pulled her back through the door and into the warm living room, smiling as they looked out of the window onto the snow falling. The two of them stood in front of the window.

"Derek?" she whispered "this feels so right" she kissed him again

"I know" he murmured, slowly lifting his jumper off her, pulling it over her head as she started on the buttons on his shirt. As her hands dropped to his belt he growled, pulling her pyjama top off, kissing her chest. She pushed his trousers to the floor and allowed him to lower her to the floor. She looked up at him as he leant next to her, his hand fluttering over her stomach, up to her chest. Her eyes caught his as he started moving lower.

She gasped as he slowly pushed one finger inside her, adding another he started kissing over her chest. She reached down and started stroking him, using his pace to guide her. She knew she wanted him inside her, she lifted his face to her level, kissing him, slowly wrapping her legs around him she guided him to her entrance. He lowered himself into her. She moaned as he entered, kissing her hard, and a moment later he started moving within her, slowly and gently at first. She kissed him back, showing as much need as he had earlier. He started moving faster, she met every thrust he made. Slowly he felt her start to clench around him, making him move faster, wanting them to go over the edge together.

She screamed his name as he felt her explode around him, only a moment later he followed her, filling her entirely. He slowly slid out and laid next to her, pulling over one of the blankets that were on his sofa and covering them both.

"Was that my Christmas present" she smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. Not wanting to let her go for even a second.

"No baby, that's going to happen every day from now on" He replied, kissing the end of her nose and pulling her slightly closer.

"Well then, I best get planning" She laughed, and kissed him all over again.

It was the best start to Christmas he could ever think of.

**

* * *

The last year has been incredible. A ride that I want to repeat again and again. Since joining this community of writers I have made some amazing friends, read some fantastic stories and heard some incredible tales. I have laughed, cried, joked and commiserated with a whole group of people I would never have met without FanFic and Twitter.**

**To Angie, you were my first twitter/fanfic friend and I'm so proud to say we're still friends and we still talk all the time.**

**To Fabi, you are one of my best friends. My fiercest allies and you always jump in whenever I'm in need. Thank you for being you.**

**To Kelly, you are my big sister, my best friend, my guide and my first point of call for advice. I'm so proud to have met you.**

**To Tish, you are an incredible, strong woman. Who I would trust with anything and everything. I love you.**

**To Sheila, my number one fan. I'm so happy to know you. You are a great girl, a brilliant friend and a huge support. I love you my cuzcuz.**

**To Nath, you are amazing, girl. I love everything that you do, even when you are kidnapping Hotch. Don't you ever stop talking to me.**

**To Pat, thanks for being there. Everything else I can say in private. **

**To Dana, KittyKat, Layla and the two Heather's, you guys make my days so much more interesting. Thank you!**

**To Jen, Tina and Ash, you are my smex girls. Don't ever leave me.**

**To KLCM and emzypemzy - you guys and me, Manchester - April 2011... I'll warn the police…**

**To Naidoo, LoveForPenAndDerek, KricketWilliams, PinkAngel17, celticstarwolf, onetreefan and all my other regular readers and reviewers (and writers) NEVER GIVE UP!**

**To you, reading this. Thank you.**

**You have all been here through equally the best and worst year of my life. I have lost people who mean the world to me, but I have gained people who I adore as well. Thank you all. You are as much my family as... well... My family.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


End file.
